KAROLINA LIFE STORY
by sarahmarsmaxey
Summary: How a Angel got cursed in to a hell hound


Karolina was not always a hell hound in fact she was a Angel. Ranked higher in her field as she was a skilled marks-women and idea weapon to fight the war with the demons.

She could cut down as many as 40 demons within seconds without taking a breath. She was very proud of her leadership when it came to fighting in the battle field.

After hearing on the ground force of undercover Angels there was a den of demons. Once taking humans to be their vessels, against the human wishes. It was no unheard of that Demons or Angels take a vessel in to the human race. Just with Angels they were invited and blessed the human. Where as Demons just took over and push the human soul further and further into a dark space.

Of course most demons of the higher order would ask the human if they can ride in the body with them. With promise of revenge on those who mean harm to them. Only if invited would they then step in to the vessel. But it was only higher levels of demons who would in fact respect it. Lower demons would just force themselves and of course that's when you hear stories of possession. When the two fight for the vessel. The human soul and the demon.

Karolina visit hospitals for her use of vessels as most would leave the shell behind and she could jump in without drawing much attention to everyone around her. The loved ones would think it was part of a memory loss and would try to make the person remember things. Only the person was not there at all. The angel of death would of come in the night and gave the person a kiss on the lips. Its was a way of agreeing it was time to leave to go to a better place.

She followed the Angel of death down the hallways hating this part as it seem cruel. Of course the Angel of death had many forms. She would appear to be a lost relation to the dying. So it made their passing easy. She or he would form and take the soul to where ever it belonged.

Many souls would see lost ones and be happy to of past over. However many were so not please and would stay walking the earth as vengeful spirits in time. Most would land up in hell where they would if evil enough come back as demons. Some would forever be held in torment in the belly of hell.

The Angel of death would change form into a old lady. Karolina would smile knowing that the look of a skull like dark shape changing into some sweet old granny was a bit of a eye opener. Mostly if no one had ever met the Angel. It was of no sex and there were loads of them around all over the world. And they never took sides of good or bad. As they were in their own right of master. After all Death was a master in everyone's life.

Karolina walked behind the old lady /Angel of death and saw a young female in a bed. She was hooked up to so many pipes and tubes, it was hard to notice there was a human under all it all. The old granny turned to Karolina and told her the story of the young girl. The victim was attacked in her home. It seems that someone broke in and tried to steal some things. Only she woke up and caused Mary hell in the house. Screaming and attacking the man. She did not noticed he had stabbed her many times until she felt something warm running down her leg. The girl was so pretty too Karolina thought as she brushed the girls hair off her face. Her blue eyes open in a daze. Her neck was sliced and it was when the neighbours heard gun shots did the police come. She was barely alive when the paramedic's came. The man was shot dead. She just managed to get to the side draw holding her neck and shot him blank range in the face. A few inches and she would of missed. And she would of not been alive.

The Angel of death looked at Karolina and smiled. "Don't worry Angel.. she is going to a better place soon. No pain no wires just love and peace with her family." Karolina smiled and stood back as the Angel of death whispered something in the girls ear. Karolina looked on in wonder. "I am ready now." The girl spoke as the Granny kissed her lip and took her hand. "Come with me. The family want to meet you.". Before Karolina could say anything the girl stop breathing and she rose from the bed. She got up and walked to the door. Holding on to the granny. She turned around and saw her body on the bed. Lifeless and soulless. She saw Karolina and smiled. She was beautiful and she seemed healed and no scars. Just as light formed and the granny told her to go a head. She walked in to the light and was gone. The granny turned backed in to its normal form of blackness and faded into the walls.

As she looked back at the now lifeless body all chaos happened. Staff nurses and doctors rushed in to the room to do CPR. Of course she knew it was a waste of time. But the fact these humans had the power to help anyone who was sick or dying. It was a blessing among all. She admired them for their hope and strength.

She knew she did not have long before they call time of death. She moved towards the body and laid on it. Her body took over the body and she opened her eyes as a human. "Where am i?". She whispered looking up at the hospital staff looking down at her. "They looked at her and smiled. "You are safe my dear.. can you remember anything?". The nurse who spoke seems friendly enough. She smiled and started to unplug some device. "Seems like we nearly lost you there. Glad you came back." She spoke before checking the bed and the other nurses left the room.

Next few days Karolina got used to the shell which trapped her form. The once blue eyes of the girl were now green like emeralds. Her skin healed beyond the normal rate. As her angel powers could heal faster than a human. The nurses were please with her healing. Only they were concerned about her memory. Doctors said it could of been due to the shock and her memory will return in due time.

Karolina had to play memory lost for a few days before she leave.  
The police came and questioned her on the attack, she was unsure.. saying she could not remember things. Of course bits came to her. She used the information that the angel of death gave her to pass on to the police. They seem happy with it and left her alone to recover.

She was inching to get out of bed and get out of here, She wanted to kick some ass before the demons moved on.

She found the den with the demons and soon swung into action. They came at her from all angles and there were loads of them. She had her Katana samurai swords in her hands which felt like part of her when she used them. She kicked over demons and within one slice she took their heads off cleanly. She got a buzz from the kill, it made her heart beat more as she never felt so alive. Of course she knew she would have to calm down soon. Angel's were not meant to like killing. Even if they were demons.

Karolina stood there looking at the bodies heaped around her feet. She heard a noise in the back and she crept into the gloom. Her sword in her hand ready to slice who ever came at her. She smelt something foul and knew it was evil. With a thrust of the sword, she made contact with something. It growled at her and swore at her with words. She backed off and found the light switch. Before her eyes she could see the figure on the floor. And as she looked behind the figure she saw children and humans laid on tables, tied up looking like they were in terror.

She knew what this was. It was a factory for the demons to get into human hosts against their will. This must be a old witch who was helping the demons in the possession.

She held the sword and went to take the old crow's neck. When the witch looked up with blood from its mouth. "You dare try to kill me Angel? I will curse you!" Karolina laughed. "How can you curse if you lose your head witch?". Just as the sword made contact with the witches neck she screams out words of a curse. As the blade ripped into the old hags neck she looked round and saw the head roll away. Something black spilled out on the floor and faded out. However something nasty was still in the air, she went to the head and its eyes rolled round to her. It caught her off guard, since she never seen it happen before. Karolina brought up the sword to impale it through the eye to the floor. The witch's head said something in Latin and it was still.

Karolina was happy that one of the demon factories out of business even the old witch too. Bonus for her in one night. Her wounds soon healed and she went back to her hide out to clean up and have a bite to eat before having a sleep.

After cleaning her swords and placing them in her weapon cupboard. She turned to the kitchen for a bite to eat. She did not need to eat or sleep since being a angel did not need it. But the vessel was in need of food and water and rest. She ate a pizza she had ordered and sat down on her bed to get undressed for bed. The sheets felt good to her human skin, cool and snug she thought. She closed her eyes in hopes to return to her heaven.

Screams came from somewhere in her home. She woke up wondering where they were coming from. She looked around and it only dawned on her that she was the one screaming. For some unknown reason she felt sharp pains in the human skin. And she did not know how to deal with it, She never had this happen before. Not that she did it often. Last time she did it was when she was a young Angel. It was their way to try young Angels to learn about the humans. But wearing their skin and mixing with them.

The skin was splitting and bleeding all over the place. The pain was so unbearable she wish it would end. She was on the floor tearing at the carpet and screaming out in pain. The human skin seem to be rejecting her and slowly tearing itself off her Angel body. She did not know what was going on. She called out to God and the other Angels, in hope they could explain why. But nothing happened. No one came. She was alone and even her Angel self felt nothing no love or warmth she normally felt. It felt cold and dead. As the last piece of skin fell off her body, she wondered why she was still in pain. Angels in their forms do not feel pain. Her wings went white to black and fell off. Leaving stubs in its place. She was crying by now. Tears flowed down her face as her hand reached over her shoulder to feel the bump where her wings were once.

"GOD! HAVE I DISPLEASED YOU ? PLEASE FORGIVE ME I AM SORRY!". nothing happened. She screamed more to the point where her lungs felt like fire.  
Her whole body was on flames and she screamed before passing out. The pain took over and she could not fight it any more. She just wanted it to end and be in no more pain. Darkness loomed over her as she awoken up. She felt strange and not in a Angel like way. She got up and walked to the mirror to check she was still in one piece. She dropped down and started to sob as she looked up at the reflection looking back at her.

As in the mirror showed a large black mass of hair. With long legs and teeth like razors and what seems like a fire tongue. She stared at herself in utter disbelief. The thing looking back at her was not human.. or Angel. But a Hell hound. Her tail was of flames like a whip. She looked at her nails and they seem to look like Samurai blades. Long sharp claws now. She was a form of what she used to kill the demons. Only now she was one herself. She could only cry into her fur. She howled like a lone wolf howling for its mate. She was now alone on this earth, trapped in this form thanks to that witch. She called again to God but got nothing. She was truly alone now.

Years had past and Karolina grew more into something she hated most. Her faith in God and all of those who she classed as family turned their backs on her. She was a hell hound and nothing could change that. In some ways it came in handy as she could just kill with out remorse. Demons even were scared of a rogue Hell hound, as it can kill them without even worrying on spilling blood. Her claws sharp as ever and her teeth torn through skin as if it was paper. She was now being a hell hound and doing what she did best.. Kill.

One day in the cold spell of December, She grew hungry for meat. The scent caught her nose as she sniffed the air. Walking in to what seem like a old barn she saw a human hanging with blood dripping on the floor. It was unknown what sex it was since its face was gone. Most of its remains seem to be chewed off. All that was left was a silver cross around its neck and some part of the left side. Seeing the cross made her sad inside, But the anger of what they did not do to save her fuelled the darkness inside her. She made a jump at it to rip the cross off it. Her green eyes shone the anger in them and a deep hate for the humans. Suddenly it went black.

Karolina came round for a few minutes just to enough to see some Demon guy close the gate to her cell. Little did she know she could see under the human skin all who were Demons or Angels. The Dog warden was indeed a Demon and rubbed his hands saying something about a dog fight to some other person out of sight.

She fell asleep again and did not wake until some dish was pushed under her nose, It smelt of beef and some sort of dry dog mix. She sniffed it and walked away. She threw up what must of been the drug working its way out of her. Head banging and her anger returned. She was not happy with the cage she was placed.

The same man walked past holding another dog to be placed in the cage next to hers. It looked sad and the demon man yelled at it. Karolina wanted this man dead. Her Angel self was still lover of all animals. And she growled at him as he walked past her cage. "Don't you be worrying my boy I have plans for you for a nice buck or two in a fight.". He then walked away laughing. She turned to her bed and door. 'I am a bitch you fucking arsehole!' She wanted to shout it out. Only a roar came out. Which seem to set the dogs off all around her.

Later the man came back with a stick and two beefy men came behind him. They walked toward her cage and both whispering to each other. "That's one big dog you have there mate". One spoke unsure if he dared to open the cage. The dog warden laughed and told the man not to worry as he had the dogs under control. He had put prozac in the meat to calm them down. "Plus i have this stick to hit any who dare try anything." He walked in towards Karolina as she slept, Or so they thought. She was very much awake, listening to them. Her head rose up just as the stick was raised.

The demon face looked at her, And that was that. She got up and her size was massive. Her eyes shone from green to red and flames suddenly appeared over her body. Her sharp claws grew and made contact with the demon dog warden. His head rolled on the floor towards the now two scared beefy men. One of the men pee his pants as he was trying to get away. She soon flew at him and ripped his back open.

Her teeth like razors grabbed the spine and ripped it out of the man. Her eyes fixed on the other man who seem to be looking for a weapon. She notice he picked up the gun and aimed it at her. She growled and roared. The man fell over from the blast of fire air from her mouth.

She loved how her hell hound powers came stronger with every killing of someone. As she stood over the final man who seem to be begging for his life for god and heaven. She snarled at him and his head was in her mouth.  
The crunching sounds followed by the sound of something squashing and falling out on the floor was a sure sign, his skull and brain matter was now as one on the floor in a puddle.

She turned around to all the pens with all the dogs in them. She roared loudly and all the gates opened. She walked out of the dog holding area into the lobby. A few people were running out screaming. Only one man stood there grinning. She looked at him with a wary stare. Why was he not running? She went towards him as suddenly as she changed from a large German Shepherd to a massive hell hound. She turned back once more.

The man walked over to her and peered into her eyes, his blue eyes seem to calm her for some unknown reason. "You my dear, do not belong here. I think I will take you home to meet the family. And perhaps we can do something about this curse. What do you think?". He spoke quietly and gentle to her. She could not believe her ears, HE KNEW!. A woman came from the other end of the building and looked at Karolina and the man. "Oh I see you found what you are looking for Mr Echelon?". He nodded and smiled at her. "My family will love her, yes I will have her."

After some papers were signed and money exchanged, before the police arrived to find the bodies and mess.  
Karolina followed her new owner to the large back car. He opened the door to let her in. She could just about fit in seeing as her size was larger than a normal dog.

"Right well we can not have this can we. Time to sort the mess out that was left behind and then sort you out. ". He spoke quietly with a caring note so she knew he would not mean her harm.  
Clicking his fingers and the police who were called by the panic people, were now warning those people for wasting their time. No bodies or blood anywhere. In fact the three men just disappeared.

"My name is Jared, But you may of heard of my other name...I am Lucifer. ". Karolina's ear's picked up when her eyes were looking outside at the humans. 'Lucifer the son of God who went to hell' She thought looking at him. She growled. "Now is that anyway to treat someone who just saved you from being gassed?. Look I want to help you. As I know what it is like to be abandoned by the very ones you love. I can help you. " She looked at him with his blue eyes and she felt glad someone understood her. At last someone knew her. She looked at him and lowered her green eyes to the floor.

"Well there is no need for that. I know a witch did this to you. And I am glad you killed her. She was going against my actions and my fathers word. They wanted to infect the human race. And I rather win in a fair fight, not by some old hag using humans as vessels against their will. I do not work that way. I only ask to be invited. Never force. I may not like the human race at times with wars and deaths and how they ruin this planet.". He turned around looking out the window at the people. "Anyway.. As a reward I will give you your human shell. Only in return you work for me as my head of security. Leader of the pack so to speak. You can still keep your hell hound image. But it will only happen when you need it to protect our family. Do we have a deal?".

Karolina could not hardly believe her ears.. She would be a human well sort off werewolf only hell hound. She would be able to wash and shave and eat normal food. She agreed by licking Jared's face. "A kiss to seal the deal done. " He clicked his fingers and she disappeared from his car.

She woke up and found herself in a bed of satin sheets and a room done in what looked like the art Deco time. Coloured glass and fine silks. She got up and almost fell to her feet. She looked down at her hairy two legs. She was human. She got up and danced about leaping happy to have her old two legs. She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The face she had before she was turned wad looking back at her. Was it a nightmare?

A maid came in with a tray of food and some clothes. "Master Jared will see you when you are ready miss". She turned around and looked at the food. It was no dream. She ate the food quietly while looking at her new clothes. She then ran a bath to clean up and shave. She felt human again. She found a door which opened up in to a weapon room. She could not believe her luck. Dressed and clean she walked out to see her new boss. She felt at home here. Her Angel self was gone now. The hate and the revenge faded. She was happy to be somewhere where she could do her thing without guilt. She was Lucifers killing machine now. Angels better watch out. Karolina is back and stronger than ever.


End file.
